


In Memory Of

by sebastian2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Pluto - Freeform, Sam Wilson's silly boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Bucky is having a hard time after learning about one ex-planet in the solar system.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	In Memory Of

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a Marvel Polyship Bingo square: 'Pluto is a planet' 
> 
> enjoy!

Sam has never seen a supersoldier so distraught. He's seen them cry a few times and he's acted as impromptu emergency therapist more than once. Hell, he'd helped Steve get through the fall of SHIELD and finding out that his best friend was a) still alive and b) been a brainwashed puppet for HYDRA. And somehow, all those instances pale in comparison to the scene he comes home to after work on a quiet Thursday afternoon. 

Bucky is laid out on the couch, arm slung over his eyes like he does when he's having one of his dramatic tantrums. There's empty Skittles wrappers scattered on the floor around him as well, Bucky's stress eating snack of choice. Sam would think he'd had an episode or that something truly bad had happened, but Steve is sitting on the arm chair across from him, looking incredibly amused. When Sam comes in, Steve turns to face him and waves hello. 

"Welcome home. As you can see, we're going through a bit of an crisis here," Steve says. 

Sam nods. He hangs up his coat and goes to sit down, picking up Skittles wrappers as he does. He perches himself carefully on the arm of Steve's armchair, keeping a close eye on Bucky, who's only just barely grunted to acknowledge Sam's arrival. "I can see that. So what's up? I figure it's not too bad, if you didn't call me at work for it." 

"It is  _ too bad _ !" Bucky insists, sitting up in a flash. His eyes look a little wild, but more so in the way he does when he's had too much sugar or gone on a rant about something he loves, not the wild of losing control. "It's the worst thing that could have ever happened to me." 

"What Bucky is trying to say," Steve explains, "is that he just found out Pluto isn't a planet anymore. He's not taking it so well." 

"Oh." Sam tries - and fails - to stifle a laugh. Bucky still has episodes and breakdowns on occasion, so when he's being dramatic and upset about little, insignificant things like this, it always feels like a bit of a victory. It's hard to care about the planets in the middle of having horrible nightmares or flashbacks, after all. 

Bucky, it seems, doesn't see it that way, because he throws a couch cushion in Sam's direction. And he's a viciously trained sniper, so... no surprise that it nails Sam right in the face. "It's not funny. This is a national tragedy. Why aren't people talking about this?" 

"Well... I guess they already talked about it. It happened a while back, Barnes. People have moved on," Sam says. And then, mostly teasing, adds, "Already gone through their mourning process." 

Bucky pouts. "Well, I haven't! This is horrible. Why would you take away a perfectly good planet?" 

"I dunno nearly enough about science to answer that for you. Maybe we can get Banner on the line?" he suggests. 

"I don't want to hear reason," Bucky sighs, which hey, at least he's being truthful. "Couldn't you use your Captainy influence to make some calls and get Pluto reinstated, Steve?" 

"I think that planets might be a little out of my pay grade. Maybe you should talk to Quill about it instead," Steve jokes. Sam wishes he hadn't, because Bucky looks very much like he's actually considering it. 

Before they can start pulling out their fancy, intergalactic phone, Sam intervenes. "If it makes you feel better, people were really distraught when it was announced. There were Google doodles and lots of arguing and fighting in defense of Pluto." 

"That does make me feel better," Bucky sighs. "Can we watch a documentary about Pluto together? From before it wasn't a planet?" 

"That can be arranged," Sam agrees, moving to sit down next to Bucky and start searching through their streaming services. 

Sometimes, when people find out he's dating Captain America and the Winter Soldier, they look at Sam like he's crazy. Wondering why he'd get involved with two other people, let alone when one of those people is an infamous ex-assassin. But moments like this, cuddled up to a grumpy Bucky who cares a bit too much about a dwarf planet while Steve rolls his eyes fondly and makes popcorn for all of them... Sam wouldn't give up these ridiculous moments up for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are, as wlays, loved and appreciated!


End file.
